Twists, Turns, and Turbulence
by MysticAria
Summary: Zelda Harkinian is accepted to Hyrule College, there she makes new friends and gets herself a wonderful circle of friends and support. Even dates a guy or two, maybe finding her soulmate. However, life is harsh, it could all come crumbling down in an instant. It comes with the territory. Happiness comes with Twists, Turns, and Turbulence.


Prologue

"Hyrule College Dormitory" I muttered under my breath. It all seemed like a dream. Finally my relentless studying and countless all-nighters have paid off. I've made it into the most prestigious college in all of Hyrule. Countless people drilled over and over that I would never make it and it was impossible, but I did it. I breathed a sigh of relief, then looked to my side. Now I have to unpack all my stuff and get settled in. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way towards the reception desk.

A plump lady from behind the desk greeted me enthusiastically, "Hello there! First and last name as well as your year and I can get you to your dorm room in a jiffy!" Startled at her perky behavior, my eyes widened. People are not nearly this peppy back home. I shook my head, bad Zelda! You aren't home now. I stopped thinking and realized that that lady was looking at me expectantly.

"Zelda Harkinian, freshman" I replied. She glanced down at a computer and typed in a few quick words and the screen flashed.

She smiled, "Ah here it is, your dorm number is 403. It's on the fourth floor, third to the right. You have two room-mates, a girl named Saria Kokiri and Midna Shadow. Here is your room card!"

"Thank you very much"

The lady was nearly jumping up and down, "No problem dearie, now be on your way!"

I heeded her advice, grabbed my suitcase and headed for the elevator, I punched in the '4' and the elevator began to move upwards. Finally it dinged and I entered the floor, I looked about. There were many hallways that I was granted to get lost in eventually, fortunately the dorm room was very close to the elevator, as I noticed the bright gold 403 on a silver plaque. I went up to the room and knocked once. I heard someone shout 'go get it!' and another respond with a shout back.

The door suddenly swung open and standing there was a warm looking girl with bright green hair. That's interesting, definitely different and conspicuous. She looked at me and smiled, "You must be Zelda!" She exclaimed, "I'm Saria, and this lazy butt over here," She thrust her thumb backwards towards the dorm where another girl was lounging on a couch and playing a video game. The girl had tousled blonde hair with a punkish outfit. "She's Midna" I nodded my head, processing the new information.

"Saria stop talking and get in here, we have zombies to kill!" Midna shouted.

Saria sighed, "You know I don't like these games! They're way too bloody and promote violence!" Midna grinned.

"Exactly why I make you watch" Saria face palmed, and looked back to me. She motioned for me to come inside. I took hold of my luggage and walked inside with Saria.

When inside I realized just how spacious the room was, people had warned me that dorm rooms were cramped and uncomfortable, but it looks like they were mistaken. Saria noticed my wandering eyes.

"Your area is over there," she pointed to a bland area with a single bed, "You can customize it however you want, we already have" I looked around to their beds. Saria's was noticeably green with many photographs of nature taped to the wall. Midna's area, however, was the polar opposite of Saria's, very dark and ominous with posters of punk rock bands plastered against the wall.

Midna seemed to finally have noticed my presence, "Sup blonde, who are you?"

"Aren't you blond too?" I casually replied.

She glanced up from her game for a moment before cursing and looking back at the screen, "I'm not a blonde bimbo, it's dirty blonde okay?"

"Do I look stupid to you? If you associate blonde's with bimbo's, it means that you think I am one too" I shot, "And that isn't a dirty blonde, its platinum blonde"

She hit a button on her controller and stood up, "I don't think you know who you are messing with, shut up, you're irritating me"

"Please enlighten me"

She puffed, "I've beaten up an entire team of football players with an American flag" I'm not sure what to think of that…

Saria laughed, "Don't ask"

"So, have you got any creds Blonde? Or are you just talk" Midna taunted.

Enlightenment thinkers. That would work right? Ironic too. "There are many enlightenment thinkers, whom were called Philosophes. Pierre Bayle, Bernard de Fontenelle, John Locke, Baron de Montesquieu, Voltaire, Denis Diderot, Adam Smith, Jean-Jacques Rosseau, Cesare Beccaria and more. They all revolutionized their line of work. Denis Diderot edited a compilation of works which turned out to be a twenty-eight book encyclo-"

"Stop!" Midna cried, "Ow, you're making my head hurt. I get it, I get it, you're smart"

I smiled sweetly, "Name's Zelda" I outstretched my hand, she put one hand to her head and the other to my hand and shook it,

"Midna. Nice to meet cha" She retracted her hand from mine and sauntered back to her video game.

"Saria come over here!" Saria exhaled and walked over to watch Midna play her video game.

I began to unpack my stuff. Well, I'm here, finally at my dream school. If this first day is any sign of the things to come, then I'm going to have one chaotic year.

**Authors Note: I am so excited to start off my first story! So this is, (obviously) a Legend of Zelda fan fiction, with Zelink (Zelda x Link) as the main pairing, be forewarned, the rating is T, I don't know how dark this story will get, it won't dip into the M rating but future warning. So excited! This prologue was just to give you all a feel for Zelda's roommates and her situation all together, I will be looking for a Beta, so anyone willing, please PM me! Please review and I look forward to writing this story! C: Aria out! **


End file.
